memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Akira class
The Akira-class was a class of Federation starship that was in service with Starfleet by the early 2370s. Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards was one of the sites this class was constructed at in 2371. ( ) Akira-class starships were featured prominently in the Battle of Sector 001 and the Dominion War. ( ; , et al.) Several Akira-class ships were stationed near Deep Space 9 during the war. ( ) As well, several were involved in most of the major battles of the war. In 2374, they saw action during Operation Return and the First Battle of Chin'toka, where at least one ship of the class was destroyed by an orbital weapon platform. ( ) In 2375, they were involved in the Second Battle of Chin'toka and the Battle of Cardassia. ( ) Ships Commissioned ;Named: *[[USS Thunderchild|USS Thunderchild, NCC-63549]] ;Unnamed: *[[Unnamed Akira class starships|Unnamed Akira-class starships]] Appendices Appearances * TNG films: ** * ** ** ** (also on a computer display) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** (on astrometrics screen) ** Background Design The Akira-class was designed by Alex Jaeger of Industrial Light and Magic in 1996, with the resulting design appearing as a CGI model in the movie First Contact. It was named after the Japanese animated film Akira. This design is most notable as an inspiration for Doug Drexler's design of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), the central ship of the fifth Star Trek series, of the same name. A design sketch of the USS Akira shows the vessel bearing the registry NCC-2497. In an unpublished interview with author Larry Nemecek, designer Jaeger said he simply used the four-digit number of his then-phone extension for that registry; to conform to Starfleet practice, the number "6" was added by Mike Okuda and the film's art department to make "62497," a number then approved by producer Rick Berman. At the same time, Jaeger said, two other ship names and registries were approved as back-ups, if needed, to the USS Thunderchild actually seen on film as NCC-65549: the USS Rabin (named after former Israeli Prime Minister ) as NCC-63293, and the USS Spector, NCC-63549. Neither of the latter ships ever appeared expressly on screen, although the CGI file used for the Akira-class seen in the Voyager episode "Message In a Bottle" was numbered NCC-63549, ostensibly the Spector, and was used by the Star Trek Fact Files. The ship potentially appeared in one of the battle scenes from the sixth and seventh seasons of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, but this has not been verified. Specifications In parts of his Nemecek interview that were published in Star Trek: The Magazine, designer Alex Jaeger stated that he created the Akira as a sort of "carrier/gunship," armed with 15 torpedo launchers. Visual inspection of the hull and design drawings show at least 11. He further stated in his July 1999 "Designing the Akira Class" interview, appearing on page 48 of the Star Trek: The Magazine, Issue 2, "This was my gunship/battlecruiser/aircraft carrier. It has 15 torpedo launchers and two shuttlebays - one in front, with three doors, and one in the back. I really got into it with this one, with the whole idea that the front bay would be the launching bay, and then to return they'd come into the back, because they'd be protected by the rest of the ship." The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual lists the ship's armament as being 6 Type-X phasers and 2 torpedo launchers. According to the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual the length of the Akira-class is precisely 464.43 meters, however the scale of the CGI mesh, according to a January 20, 1998 post in the newsgroup alt.tv.star-trek.ds9, by DS9 Visual Effects Supervisor David Stipes, is 860 feet or 262.13 meters, the length used when he blocked shots in DS9. However, the measurement used by seven-year Visual Effects Supervisor Gary Hutzel, according to an in-house chart dated 5/15/98, is 840 feet. Apocrypha .]] * The Decipher role-playing games supplement Starships lists several Akira-class starships, including USS Geronimo (NCC-62501), USS Osceola (NCC-62743), USS Black Elk (NCC-62878), USS Nez Perce (NCC-62891), USS Mateo (NCC-63002), USS Red Cloud (NCC-63306), and USS Susquehanna (NCC-63419). * The Activision PC Game Star Trek: Bridge Commander includes the USS Devore (NCC-64088), USS Geronimo (NCC-69302), and USS Kali. * The Activision PC Game Star Trek: Armada includes the USS Jupiter (NCC-71267) and USS Templar. The Jupiter was also a promotional card for the Star Trek Customizable Card Game, where it was listed as being "under the command of Captain Satelk." * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars includes the USS Singh. * Star Trek: Away Team includes the USS Leyte Gulf (NCC-71427). * The [[USS Sentinel|USS Sentinel]] mentioned in DS9: "Treachery, Faith and the Great River" is described as an Akira-class starship that Lt. Commander Sonya Gomez served on during the Dominion War, according to Pocket SCE: "War Stories, Book 1". * The Millennium novel "The Fall of Terok Nor" mentions two Akira-class starships, the USS Bondar and the USS Garneau. *The Akira-class starship USS Gryphon features heavily in the DS9 Relaunch novels. *The Akira class light cruiser is featured in the game Star Trek: Starfleet Command III. **Akira class shipnames from Starfleet Command III *USS Akira *USS Thunderchild *USS Yeltsin *USS Gorbachev *USS Reagan *USS Thatcher *USS Mitterand *USS Kravchuk *USS Landsbergis *USS Begin *USS Galtieri *USS Aquino *USS Ramos *USS Shevardnadze *USS Shamir *USS Cristiani *USS Sihanouk *USS Lincoln *USS Grant *USS Kennedy External Links * * - contains detailed notes and articles on the Akira-class *Pedro's Shiporama - many photos and screenshots of the Akira-class *[http://starchive.cs.umanitoba.ca/cgi-bin/search.cgi?params=akira Akira-class ships] at The STArchive - all Akira''s seen on or off screen *DITL - a very complete list of specs on the ''Akira-class, but not all specs are canon *Star Ship Schematics - schematics of the Akira-class *Stephen Pugh's Vessels of Starfleet - contructive criticism and a very complete list of known Akira-class vessels *[http://www.stechoes.com/wiki/index.php?title=Akira Star Trek Echoes ASDB] - speculative specifications and extrapolated extended information Category:Federation starship classes cs:Třída Akira de:Akira-Klasse es:Clase Akira fr:Classe Akira